First Impressions
by Fischadler
Summary: It was because Jellal thought it was about time that Laxus settle down and because Erza felt Mirajane hadn't been on a date since forever. So both Laxus and Mirajane sit through the worst blind date imaginable… but then again, first impressions weren't everything. [Laxus x Mirajane]
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Impressions  
Date: April 23, 2014  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters.  
It was because Jellal thought it was about time that Laxus settle down and because Erza felt Mirajane hadn't been on a date since forever. So both Laxus and Mirajane sit through the worst blind date imaginable… but then again, first impressions weren't everything. [Laxus x Mirajane]

Pairings: Mainly Laxus x Mira and Jellal x Erza

Story WARNING (maybe): So this doesn't take place in Earthland. The only magic in this story is the power of love and friendship. D: This story becomes M later on!

Please enjoy!

**First Impressions**

Laxus checked himself out in the mirror for the fifth time since he started getting ready an hour ago. It was the usual Friday (or pretty much every week day) night routine of taking a shower, shaving (unless he was going for the bad boy stubble look), styling the hair, then dressing to impress. Although he never had a problem with the latter. Then he'd spend the evening out with the boys, get home with a new girl, and hopefully wake up the next morning alone… and if he wasn't alone, his first reaction would be to call a cab and shoo her out of his apartment door.

Ah yes… The single life. And Laxus Dreyar wouldn't change it for the world.

He could hear his doorbell ring.

And that would be the boys. Hastily throwing on a shirt and touching himself up with a bit of cologne, he opened the door welcoming one of his best buddies Jellal into his mancave.

"Where's Freed and Bickslow at?" He frowned, those two usually weren't late.

"They're not coming." Jellal shrugged.

"Shame." He shrugged, "Then I guess we're waiting on Gray and Natsu. It's not like Gajeel's joining us… ever since he started hooking up with that blue haired bookworm he's been AWOL."

"Her name's Levy and she's a pretty nice girl. Also… Gray and Natsu aren't going." Jellal replied.

"Hm…" He frowned, "Well, I guess it's for the best. There's such things as happy drunks, sad drunks, angry drunks and then there's Gray drunk. And I can go a night without seeing his naked ass."

Jellal coughed.

"So it looks like it's only us, huh? So we better hurry and hit the clubs before there's only the uglies left." He hummed thoughtfully, "You know that bitch Gajeel's dating should really take a page out of your girl's book. I must admit, Erza's pretty cool by not giving you some sort of curfew or chain around the ankle."

"Erza's pretty amazing." Jellal's face immediately lit up, "She's gorgeous, smart and so vibrant. Her smile's contagious and the most beautiful thing I've ever-"

Laxus yawned loudly, a cue for the navy haired man to change the subject.

And Jellal sighed, "Speaking of Erza, we were actually talking about you the other day."

"Oh?" He arched a brow, following the blue haired man out of the apartment.

"Yea." Jellal nodded, "She's at a point where she knows you well enough to know you're not a totally bad guy."

"That's compliment enough." He shrugged.

"… You know she's got a pretty cute roommate." Jellal added after a short pause.

He could feel the corners of his lips curve up into a smirk, "I'm listening…"

"She's got a pretty face, big blue eyes." Jellal recalled.

"Go on." He insisted.

"Long hair. A perfect body. Long legs, big boobs." Jellal's face turned a shade redder.

"Just how I like 'em." He nodded his head approvingly.

"Have I mentioned that she's a model?"

He could feel his ears twitch, "No, you didn't mention that. But tell me more."

"It's been a while since your last real girlfriend… What was her name again?" The blue haired man tapped his chin in thought.

And all his images of a pretty, big boobed model were tucked away to the back of his mind and replaced by the memories of the worst three months of his life. He could feel his shoulders sag, "Anita Drink."

"I'm sure you do, but what was her name again?" Jellal wondered.

"Anita." He paused, "Last name: Drink."

"Oh…" Jellal coughed, "… Right."

"Name puns aside; I really need a drink just about now." He grumbled, as they stood on the side of the street waiting for the cab they flagged over.

"Well, Anita aside… I'm actually a little concerned about you." There was an odd seriousness to Jellal's voice that Laxus absolutely did not like.

He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit apprehensive, "… About what?"

"You're in your late twenties and your string of one night stands is no longer a string, but a long rope tied with the lowest quality girls."

"Hey! Those girls have parents who don't appreciate what you just said." He pointed out defensively.

Jellal sighed, "You're going to end up being that creepy old guy hanging out by himself in bars and clubs trying to hook up with girls half your age. That is… unless you don't die by some sexual transmitted infectious disease first."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned.

"I'm being serious." Jellal glared, "But listen, I talked with Erza and she mentioned that Mira hadn't been on a date since forever."

"… Who?" He frowned, as he climbed into the cab first.

"Mirajane Strauss." Jellal replied.

His frowned deepened, "… Who?"

"The big boobed model." The navy haired man rolled his eyes, "So make sure to treat her nice. She's Erza's friend and roommate, so don't be an ass and enjoy your evening."

"… What?" He blinked as Jellal closed the taxi's door shut.

"Can you drive this guy here to the Pomodoro restaurant please?" Jellal stuck his head into the window, "Oh… and can you take streets avoiding any clubs, bars or strip clubs? I'm scared he might jump out the window."

"Damn hell I will!" Laxus protested.

"Listen Laxus…" Jellal was using _that _tone on him.

"… You fucking sound like my gramps." He shuddered.

"It's only a date." Jellal made sure to pronounce each word properly.

"A what?" He was horrified.

"You know what a date is." Jellal sighed, "But I really think you and Mira are completely suitable for each other… and can you imagine what it'll be like down the road? She's Erza's best friend. We'll go on double dates and it'll be-"

"I take back everything I say about that harpy bitch you're dating." Laxus growled, "I'm not even ready for this date."

"You look fine." Jellal reassured.

"I know I look fine." He corrected, "But I meant mentally."

"You're never going to mentally be ready." Jellal leaned out of the cab's window.

"Wait!" He called out as the taxi started moving, "I don't even know what this Mira chick looks like!"

"I told you: the boobs!"

"Ah fuck it…" He grumbled, kicking the driver's seat in front of him and earning a swift swerve of the car and a cab driver that was literally reeking of fear. But nobodies aside, he really wasn't looking forward to this date. It was actually a pretty big dick move on Jellal's part… which he wasn't sure if he should be angry or proud of the guy considering he was so straight-laced all the time. But it wasn't like that was going to make any difference on how his night was going to go…

… but hopefully he'll just have to endure the cheesy romantic restaurant, and with any luck charmed her enough to bring her back home, fuck her silly and send her off on her merry way. Actually, it didn't sound too different from how he was originally planning on spending the night… minus the alcohol. Maybe Jellal actually did him a favour…

Or on second thought…

He stepped out of the cab and stood in front of the cozy looking place. Urg… he knew it. Jellal was completely whipped by that man-woman he was dating. Was this the kind of place that Erza makes Jellal take her? Or did he just not notice how much of a sucker Jellal actual is?

And he really couldn't believe he was walking into the place.

… And he felt sick already.

"Hello sir. Did you have reservations?" A cheery waitress was greeting him.

He needed to puke, "I honestly don't know."

She frowned, "Oh… then are you meeting someone?"

"I believe so." He nodded stupidly.

"Do you have a name? Or-"

"She supposedly has these really huge knockers." He held his own hands up over his chest just to help the little lady do her job.

And though he was being helpful, he couldn't believe that he was being met with an offended look.

He sighed… Girls were all the same.

He scanned the restaurant. There were some Cs, the usual As… Mostly Bs… And then… He could feel his jaw slightly drop open.

Jellal wasn't kidding.

He straightened his back making sure to stand at his tallest and strode across the restaurant before stopping in front of the most glorious pair of twins he has ever laid eyes on, "You must be Mira?"

"It's Mirajane." A pretty voice corrected, "And I'm up here."

His eyes lingered a bit more on her ample cleavage before trailing his eyes up to meet deeply blue ones.

"You must be Laxus." She had a resigned smile covering her glossened lips.

"That's right. Everything you asked for, right?" He grinned, taking the seat across from her.

She didn't look impressed, "… So Erza and Jellal tell me you work in a bodyshop? What's that like?"

"I've always been a car guy." He shrugged, as his eyes fell back onto her rounded chest and the way that really nice fitting dress she was wearing accentuated all her lovely curves. It left the most anticipating parts up to his imagination, yet at the same time gave his eyes a satisfying taste of what was hopefully to come.

"I think this is the second time I'm saying this… but my face is up here."

And he let out an exasperated sigh, "With a dress like that, you're asking for it."

Then to his disappointment, Mirajane crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her elbows against the table to better obstruct any kind of view he had. And he was forced to look up and… truth be told, the rest of her wasn't so bad. Calling her pretty would be an understatement. But she was certainly a perfect ten… heck, she was an otherworldly eleven with that dollish face, gorgeous blue eyes and snowy white hair. In terms of looks only, she was totally his type of girl. And admitting something like that was pretty surprising even for himself, because he's never once met someone so physically perfect in Laxus standards.

It was a shame her attitude sucks.

Looking back, the only thing Laxus could remember out of that date was that it was by every criteria horrible. Sure he was no expert on romance and the whole dating game, but he wasn't an idiot. And he didn't have to be a genius to realize just how terrible the evening went. In fact, Mirajane was amazing in that she managed to successfully kill his boner for the evening with her pitiful attempts at awkward small talk. Well, he supposed that it just goes to show that a pretty face wasn't everything.

He doubted he would ever see her again and if he did then it would be too soon.

The only thing he had to worry about now, was how to pay that bastard Jellal back…

**To be continued.**

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please tell me what you think! Feedback will be very much appreciated! And hopefully I get chapter 2 out sometime soon-ish.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: First Impressions  
Date: April 28, 2014

Thank you so much for the reviews and for everyone who favourited this fic! Please enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

"So how'd the date go?"

Mirajane Strauss slammed the door shut as she kicked off her heels, sending one flying across the room and inches away from her roommates head. Regardless of the six inch heels, Erza didn't flinch. She's been living with the ivory haired girl since their university days, so she was already desensitized to Mirajane's rather demonic outbursts. But enough about that…

"So I'm guessing you didn't like Laxus?" Erza asked.

And Mira sent her darkest glare over, "He spent the entire night staring at my breasts."

Erza figured something like this might have happened, "But did you at least try to get to know him?"

And Mira's glare couldn't grow any more vicious, "Tried. Whenever he opened his stupid mouth, he'd either be talking about himself or make some asshole remark."

"… That certainly sounds like Laxus." Erza had to admit.

Mirajane sighed, "Do I look desperate to you?"

"No." The redhead hastily replied, "But you haven't been on a date since… since forever."

"I just haven't met the right guy yet." Mira explained, "So what possessed you and Jellal to even think that jerk was my type?"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him." Erza explained, "He's like an onion. You really got to peel away his layers."

"What layers?" Mira scoffed, "He's a single-minded idiot! And okay… I will admit that he's absolutely gorgeous and I can't even imagine what his muscles look like under that dress shirt he was wearing, but his personality was the worst. I'm not the type of girl for casual flings. And Laxus doesn't seem like the settling down type."

"Since you're being honest, Jellal and I thought it would have been good if you two started to date. Because Jellal and Laxus are really good friends and you're my best friend. So if you two started to date then we'd be able to all hang out together more." Erza admitted, "And don't tell Levy or Gajeel this, but our double dates with them have just been terrible. Gajeel keeps insisting on finishing the night off at random karaoke bars and have you ever heard that guy sing? I don't know how Levy stands it, but my ears have had enough."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I hope to never see that jerk ever again. And if I do, then it would be too soon." Mira made sure to pronounce each word properly to avoid any chance of miscommunication.

"So I take it that the date went _really _bad." Erza sighed, as she disappeared into their kitchen.

"It was horrible." Mira grumbled, as she flopped down onto the couch.

After a while, Erza came and sat next to the ivory haired girl with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a bowl of freshly cut lemons in the other. The redhead filled up two small glasses up to the brim, "Any other fun stories?"

Mirajane gladly accepted the drink; as she quickly whipped her head back, feeling the amber coloured liquid pleasantly burn its way down her throat. She quickly grabbed a lemon and nibbled on it, while thinking back on the night, "Nope. After I caught him staring for the millionth time, I just had to put on my cardigan. Other than giving our orders to the waiter, we kind of just sat in silence for the rest of the night."

"That's pretty awkward." Erza laughed, as she poured them a second shot.

"Tell me about it." Mira rolled her eyes before throwing her head back as she downed another mouthful of tequila, "He kept stabbing at his steak until it looked more mashed up then the side of mashed potatoes. And it gets worst…"

"Let me guess." Erza held her hand up, "He pulled his phone out and made the fake phone call gig."

"Nope." Mira shook her head, "The worst part came when the waiter gave us separate bills without even asking us."

"That's pretty bad." Erza hummed.

"As bad as when he tried to climb into my taxi cause he thought we were going to his place for desert." Mira huffed.

"I'm really sorry." Erza laughed, "Next time I'll make sure to properly screen the guys before sending you on a blind date."

"Or forget the blind dates entirely." Mira grabbed the bottle of tequila and generously poured them another shot.

"Well, I suppose it's just your typical blind date." Erza laughed, handing the ivory haired girl a lemon slice.

"Cheers to that."

* * *

Laxus Dreyar woke up the next morning with the worst hangover.

Grabbing a hold of his blaringly loud alarm clock, he threw the infuriating thing across the room not bothering to watch it shatter against the wall before flopping back onto his mattress. And then he remembered that he had work. Fuck. He struggled to sit upright once more, a familiar nausea rising in his gut each time he moved the slightest. And he tried to remember last night…

That was right… He had that damned awful date. And he reminded himself to give a certain navy haired man a call sometime when his head didn't feel like it was just hit by an 18-wheeler. After leaving in separate taxis, he remembered making a quick pit stop at the nearest bar. He also remembered drinking himself silly and that pretty little raven haired girl sitting next to him, and… he groaned. Because he remembered spending the entire rest of the evening complaining about Mira, Mira and more Mirajane.

… Talk about a turn off.

And that was probably the first time he ever went home… alone.

He cursed under his breath as he got up and got ready for the day.

"I need a large coffee." He demanded, adjusting his sunglasses to better glare at the cashier.

The barista blinked, "1000 jewels please."

"Overpriced piece of shit." He grumbled, slamming the paper bills on the counter.

The worker flinched, "… And how would you like your coffee sir?"

"Just plain. No fucking sugary shit or cream." He gripped his head, feeling that all too familiar painful throbbing.

"Please wait at the side sir." The cashier coughed.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, pulling out his cellphone. He better give that bastard Jellal a call…

And he could hear the painfully loud ringing before Jellal's voice answered the phone, 'What's up Laxus?'

"Don't sound too cheerful you fuck-face." He grumbled into his phone.

'… I heard from Erza.'

"Heard what?" He glared.

'I heard that you met with Mira.' Jellal elaborated.

"Yup." He let out a bitter laugh, "Wish I hadn't. That girl has the worst personality."

'… Are we talking about the same girl? Because Mira has only ever been nice every time I had the opportunity to meet with her.' Jellal's frown could be heard through the phone.

"The bitch is a fake." Laxus growled, "Although, I have to admit that she's a beauty. You weren't kidding when you said she's a model. She had all the guys in the restaurant staring at her, myself included. But she was a total tease the entire evening, wearing that fucking tight dress and shoving her boobs in my face and then nagging at me for staring. She's a total prude. You know what I mean… the plain, boring type with zero personality."

'That's not very nice.' Jellal pointed out.

"_You_ weren't very nice by tricking me into that horrible date." He corrected.

'At least you went on a date.' Jellal added.

"And you're going to get it." Laxus threatened.

'Fine, fine.' The navy haired man sighed through the phone, 'Next time we go out, I'll get your drinks.'

"Next time we go out is for Bickslow's birthday." Laxus reminded, "So I guess the bottles will be on your tab."

'… Ah shit.'

"Now you know how I felt last night." He smirked.

'Whatever. I need to get back to work.'

"Call you later." He practically sneered before hanging up and pocking his cellphone away.

"Large coffee!" A decently cute looking barista chirped from behind the long counter… Maybe the day could still be salvaged.

"That would be mine…" And Laxus could feel his smirk widen, "And you could be mine too."

Her face immediately turned a wonderful shade of red.

And as he was about to have her show him the direction to the employee's only bathroom, a loud snort caught his ears.

He spun around and felt his face drop.

Mirajane Strauss readjusted large sunglasses over the bridge of her perfect little nose, "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard. I think you killed a couple of my brain cells there."

"Hey gorgeous." He ignored the painful throbbing against his head to stare down into a familiar chest, "And hey there my lovelies."

"Urg." The ivory haired girl was sporting a deep frown, "You're disgusting."

"Of course _you'd_ think that." He rolled his eyes, "I'll give you a reality check princess: all men are like me."

Mirajane snorted once more, "I didn't know men and scumbags were interchangeable. Thanks a lot for this lesson teacher."

Maybe it was the teacher comment, but Laxus had the weirdest boner right about now.

And Mira seemed to have noticed, "… You really are disgusting."

"Don't mind me. My balls are the bluest right now, courtesy of your highness." He replied cheekily.

"I'm honestly in no mood to be dealing you." Mira released a long sigh.

"Same here lady." He arched a brow and took a large gulp from his coffee.

"… I shouldn't have had so much tequila." He caught the ivory haired girl murmured under her breath.

"Weak." He laughed.

"I can deal with the hangover just fine. Something you actually seem to be having an issue with." Mirajane pointed out.

And he had to admit that she wasn't completely off with that statement.

"The only thing I can't deal with right now is the horrible headache _you_'re giving me." The ivory haired girl accused.

"How about the headache _you_'re giving me?" He retorted.

And they spent a good minute glaring at each other through respective darkened sunglasses.

"Peach flower tea?" A different barista stood by the counter.

"Right here!" The ivory haired girl accepted the drink with a wide smile, "Thank you very much!"

It was like her personality just did a 180 degree shift, and Laxus could feel the corners of his lips tilt up into an amused smirk. He flung an arm around those awfully slender shoulders, "So Mira… I suppose you have a cute side to you."

She brushed his arm aside, "Well, I'm generally nice to people. And you sir are not a person."

Despite the painful throbbing in his head, he could feel his grin widen, "Then what am I?"

"You're not even worth it." She answered with a bright smile, as she walked out the café doors.

And he could feel his eyes linger on her rounded butt, watching as it swayed from side to side before she disappeared completely into the crowd outside. But then he remembered something… he turned back towards the counter, noting that the barista he managed to chat up had disappeared (probably into the kitchen). And he let out a loud curse (to the terror of the other customers), because that was the third time in the span of twelve hours that Mirajane Strauss either denied or interfered with him from getting any. And with the pent up frustration of dealing with such a prick, he _really_ needed to get it in.

… She really was the worst.

**To be continued.**

Note: Thanks for reading another chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: First Impressions  
Date: May 11, 2014

Thanks so much for all the reviews and support! I'm surprised and really happy that there are people out there who actually like this story. I was actually planning on letting this fic sit and collect dust, but I really can't do that now with all the overwhelming support you all have given me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Bickslow was turning 26, which meant a large Bickslow style party that always tended to be loud and all kinds of chaotic. If he remembered correctly (which was pretty hard considering he was really drunk at the time), Bickslow's birthday bash last year ended in over 5 million jewels in damages. But with Freed taking it upon himself to event plan, Laxus was fairly optimist that this year's party won't end up circled by law enforcement by the end of the night. In fact, as Laxus Dreyar stood by the bar watching as a wasted half-naked Gray climb onto a table before shedding the pants, he couldn't help but commend Freed for throwing a reasonably subdued event. And speaking of the devil…

"Laxus!" The green haired man leaped into his view, "So how do you like it? Great place to have a party right? I planned this thing for over a month. Is it to your liking?"

He downed a shot of whiskey, "Its Bickslow's birthday."

"I know." Freed grinned, "Do you like it?"

He shrugged, "Again: Its Bickslow's birthday. It doesn't matter if I like it."

"Yea…" His long time friend fidgeted, "… But _you_ like it?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"Sorry, you were just a little vague with that… so you're saying you do like the party? Or…" Freed was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stop being a creep Freed." A familiar shrill voice rang in his ear.

"Evergreen." He offered his childhood friend a slight smile before his eyes fell to the rather large man standing right next to her, "… And you are?"

"This is Elfman." Evergreen explained grabbing a hold of that freakishly tall guy's arm, "We're dating."

He arched a brow and exchanged an amused glanced with Freed.

"I thought Bickslow's birthday would be the perfect time to introduce Elfman." Evergreen continued to explain, all the while gazing up at her new boyfriend.

And he took a moment to give the guy a good once over. And he would have never guessed that Evergreen's type would be the overly macho caveman type. Then his eyes landed on silvery white spiked hair… a colour that reminded him all too much of someone else. But all his personal problems aside, Elfman seemed like a decent kid. Speaking of…

"How old are you?" He frowned.

Elfman opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Evergreen, "He's old enough."

"Always a cougar." He smirked, as both Evergreen and her new boyfriend's face turned brightly red.

As he was about to tease the pair even further, his phone went off. And he would have ignored the call, because Evergreen and her new man (correction: _boy_), was like a walking flashing billboard that just begged to be made fun of, but… He brought his phone to his ear, "Jellal! You better not be bailing on paying my tab. Remember: You owe me one you little fucker!"

And he strained to hear his friend's voice through the phone's receiver given the loud music and talking crowds bustling around them, 'Yea, yea… You don't have to keep reminding me. I actually just stepped in. Where are you?'

"We're by the bar."

He turned his head towards the entrance and instantly made eye contact with the navy haired man. And the thought of unlimited drinks all on Jellal brought a wide grin to his face. Because with a scotch at hand, nothing could go wrong and… his grin quickly disappeared. Because standing next to his navy haired friend was that redheaded girlfriend, and standing next to that redhead harpy was her roommate. And Mirajane Strauss was looking directly at him…

"Fuck."

"Something wrong?" Evergreen arched a curious brow. After getting picked on, she wasn't one to let this opportunity for payback slide.

"Shit crappers." He cursed, keeping his eyes on her as she was making her way over with that deliciously kitten cute frown… hold on… let's rewrite that: … as she was making her way over with her bitch-face on.

And she stood in front of him; her hands on her hips and Laxus couldn't help but notice her curves because those were indeed some gorgeous hips. And he realized that those ocean blue eyes weren't looking at him. In fact, they were pointed at Evergreen and… He frowned.

"Elfman… What are you doing here?" Mirajane asked.

And he quickly glanced over at his childhood friend's newly introduced boyfriend, then back to the girl who cockblocked him on more than one occasion, then back to the kid Evergreen was dating, then to Evergreen who had a curious look on her face, then made eye contact with Freed which was kind of strange (had Freed been staring at him this entire time or something?), before settling on the familiar sight of ample cleavage that little black dress did nothing to hide.

"… B-Big sis?" Elfman coughed.

"Wait…" Evergreen's eyes widened, "Big sister?"

And he really did try his best to suppress his laughter, but a few snorts managed to make their way out.

The look on Evergreen's face was priceless! This was the classic awkward and unexpected run-in with the family. And from the way his childhood friend's nose was flared, he knew for a fact that she wasn't prepared. She just came out and told her friends of her new under aged boyfriend… she was no way ready to meet the family. This was just too good! This was more than enough ammunition against Evergreen. Bickslow's birthday party was really turning into the event to remember and…

He frowned.

Because sure, the situation was all too funny… but the older sister in question just so happened to be the same girl he had the worst first date with. Mirajane Strass wasn't going to stop being Elfman's sister, which meant that she would be a constant fixture in Evergreen's life (if she continues to date the boy). And despite the teasing, Evergreen has always been like a little brother (yes, _brother _not sister) to him which meant… Dammit! It felt like his run-ins with this ivory haired girl kept getting more frequent and hostile for that matter. Just when he wanted nothing more to do with her, she keeps fucking coming back…

"It's nice to meet you." A bright smile covered that cockblocker's face.

"Oh… uh…" Evergreen was stuttering, "It's a pleasure to meet you big sister… uh… I mean…"

"It's Mirajane." Her smile seemingly grew wider, "From the looks of things, you must be Elfman's new girlfriend?"

"A-Ah… Yes. That's right. I'm Evergreen." Evergreen rigidly nodded her head.

"Then please look after him for me." The ivory haired girl took a hold of his childhood's friend hands, "My younger brother's always talking about the spirit of men, proper manliness and manly men that I always assumed he would have ended up dating one. And although I'm open to my younger brother exploring his sexuality, I'm glad that he managed to find a partner based on personality. You look like a very caring woman; I leave my brother to you."

"Of course!" Evergreen's eyes were sparkling, "You can count on me big sis!"

And despite the fact that he wanted to point out that given Evergreen's age, she shouldn't be the one calling the ivory haired girl _big_ sister, Mirajane had successfully gotten his childhood friend on her side. And he didn't think he'd ever be saying this, but he was glad Freed tended to act as his over-possessive girlfriend rather than a normal friend. At least Freed won't fall for this demon's tricks and-

"I've never seen a more elegant lady!" Freed praised, taking a hold of one of Mirajane's hands and placing a light kiss on it, "The name's Freed Justine."

"Nice to meet you too Freed." The ivory haired girl smiled.

"And this is Laxus." Freed introduced.

And he inwardly cursed.

Those profound ocean blue eyes were staring pointedly up at him, her smile completely vanishing off her pretty little face.

_Fuck fuckity fuck fuck_… He was never going to live this down.

"Uhg." Mirajane sounded, as she flipped her wavy snow white hair off her shoulder.

And Evergreen looked positively ecstatic, "Elfman! Your sister is amazing! Big sis! You're amazing! How did you know that Laxus is all kinds of disgusting?"

Mirajane's smile looked absolutely demonic, "I had a feeling."

"Elfman!" Evergreen was grabbing her boyfriend's arm the slightest bit tighter, "Your sister is like my idol!"

"Elfman, you picked a good one." The ivory haired smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just have to ask…" Freed politely barged in, "Can I buy you a drink or can I offer you this next dance?"

"A dance sounds wonderful."

And Laxus watched as that delicately small hand took a hold of Freed's offered hand.

"Laxus?" Evergreen had an irritating smirk covering her face, "Why's your eye twitching?"

"I need a fucking drink." He grumbled, "Freed!"

The green haired man turned around, "Yes?"

"Order me a few shots of whiskey and put it on Jellal's tab." He ordered, despite the odd look Evergreen, her boyfriend and Mirajane were giving him.

"Ah… O-Okay…" The green haired man stuttered, "I mean… Of course! Yes! Of course Laxus!"

As Freed disappeared towards the bar, he continued to ignore the raised eyebrow Evergreen was sending his way to stride forward and take hold of Mirajane's now vacant hand. He led her to the centre of the busy bar in the middle of a thick sea of people. Despite the scowl that was covering her face; he placed a hand on those hips that he was eyeing before and his other alongside her wonderfully slender back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I didn't agree to dance with you." Mirajane's voice was livid.

"Here's the thing…" He cleared his throat, "The girl your brother's dating is like a little brother to me."

"Don't you mean-"

"Little brother." He repeated, "So since I'll probably be seeing more of you… and let's admit, we both don't want that but it's gonna happen anyways, I think we should clear some things out."

"I'm listening." Mirajane sighed.

"Remember that horrible date that we went on?" He brought up, "Let's forget that even happened."

"What date?" That same somewhat devilish smile appeared on her face.

"Now unless you're willing to join me in the nearest bathroom stall for sex or at least a blow job, I think we're done here." He concluded.

"We're done." The ivory haired girl confirmed.

"Laxus! I was looking all over!" Freed came by with a small plate holding four whiskey shots.

"Good timing." He shot the green haired man a relieved smile.

"Perfect timing actually." Mirajane stepped forward taking a hold of one of the shot glasses.

She quickly tossed her head back as he downed the first shot of whiskey, before grabbing onto the second, then the third.

"Thanks Freed, I needed that." Mirajane smiled, as she threw her head back once more to finish the tray off. With that said and done, they watched as she walked away to where her redheaded roommate was flagging her down.

"… She's got some spunk huh?" Freed remarked dreamily.

And he would have replied, but he realized that his mouth was hanging wide open.

* * *

Mirajane Strauss knew she'd wake up with a huge hangover. So she wasn't surprised to feel a dizzying pain against the side of her head, and she didn't dare open her eyes because sunlight was known to be a hangover's worst enemy. But despite the terrible headache, she felt fine. Actually… She arched her back and stretched out her legs before releasing a contented sigh, bringing the extremely plush comforter up to cover her shoulders as she prepared to go back to sleep. And she snuggled her head back into her pillow… which was a lot firmer than usual. But she didn't think twice, because she was just so warm and comfortable and…

She trailed her hand across her mattress and frowned.

Strange.

She patted her bed once more, because it was a lot more firm than what she remembered. And she allowed her fingers to graze over the smooth surface, the well defined abs and… _that_ didn't feel right. So she allowed her hands to travel slightly lower, managing to grab a hold of something that was thick and long and… She snapped her eyes open.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight poking in through venetian blinds and then she realized that this wasn't her bedroom window. And she could feel her insides freeze, because she wasn't in the safety of her room but in some foreign territory. Then she realized something… She wasn't wearing anything. Every single inch of her skin was naked and… Oh no. Because she really couldn't remember last night. She no doubt drank a glass too many and although she reasoned that her excessive drinking was only to dull that asshole Laxus' presence, she really couldn't push the blame of waking up in someone else's bed on the guy.

And maybe this was all some horrible nightmare… Maybe if she closed her eyes again, she's wake up in her own bedroom and laugh this terrible dream off. Except… She could feel the chest she was lying against jostle ever so slightly. Crap! She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be back asleep. It was very much like an ostrich reflex, but what she can't see can't hurt her… right?

And she could feel the torso she was practically sprawled on top of instantly go rigid.

And curiosity got the better of her; as she cracked open an eye.

She met dark grey eyes tinged with flecks of the burnt orange.

… Fuck.

"Usually when a girl's still in my bed this late into the morning, I offer her the courtesy of calling her a cab. But in this case, I think you're more than capable of calling your own-"

She didn't think twice before slapping Laxus Dreyar across the face.

Just what the hell happened last night? She remembered their talk… She remembered downing four shots of whiskey in a row, which was probably a bad decision, but she reasoned that no hangover would ever compare to the giant headache the blond haired man was giving her... and boy was she wrong. But she remembered finding Erza. She remembered dragging the redheaded girl to the edge of the large stage where a live band played, laughing together as Bickslow (the birthday boy) drunkenly jumped onto the stage as he stole the microphone and slurred the rest of the song. She remembered going back to the bar… Because there was a rumour that all drinks were going to be on Jellal's tab or something, so she had a few drinks and… She really couldn't remember anything else.

She turned back towards the blond haired man who was rubbing his slightly swollen cheek.

"This never happened." She asserted.

"… Uh… Yea." He muttered stupidly.

She frowned. Because Laxus would usually follow up with some kind of asshole remark or- And she realized why he acting like twice the idiot, as she quickly brought the bed sheets up to cover her exposed chest. And she didn't hesitate to slap the blond haired man twice.

"What the fuck?" Laxus growled.

"Like you didn't deserve it." She retorted, rummaging through the wreckage for her clothes.

And in her haste to leave that jerk's apartment, she knew that she probably forgot more than one thing. One of those things so happened to be her bra, but she would gladly leave it forgotten if it meant leaving that place all the more sooner. But as she stood outside with the impossibly bright and devastatingly hot sun shining down on her, that pounding against her head felt multitudes worse. And she stumbled forward in her painfully high heels, spending a moment to fix her incredibly tight little black dress as she was about to raise her hand to flag down the nearest cab except…

She cursed aloud.

Because she had no idea where she was and had no money for a cab.

**To be continued.**

Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feedback will be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: First Impressions  
Date: May 28, 2014

Thanks for all the reviews! It's honestly super motivating! I hope you all enjoy this chapter too! Also, thank you so much for the patience. I'm sorry I made you all wait for this chapter… I can only hope that it was worth it!

**Chapter 4**

Jellal Fernandes sighed, as he glanced down at the screen of his phone. The bar tab he was supposed to pick up for Laxus was some ridiculously huge amount, and although he had a sneaking suspicion that Laxus couldn't possibly drink this much (without getting his stomach pumped in between)… He just couldn't be too certain with that blond haired man. Besides, he never once not kept his word and he wasn't going to start breaking promises now. But still… He'd probably have to pick up some overtime hours at work at least until Bickslow's next birthday bash.

"Stop staring at your phone and come sit down. I finished preparing lunch." His lovely girlfriend Erza Scarlet and currently the only light in his life was calling him over.

Sighing once more, he logged out of his bank account and joined the redhead by the table.

He glanced down at the small pile of sloppily made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Erza shrugged, "Sorry I'm not a good cook like Mira… actually, this isn't even cooked."

"I think the effort you put into making these sandwiches make you an amazing chef." He countered.

"You know what? I'm going to talk Laxus into paying at least half of his tab… That is, if he hasn't died yet from alcohol poisoning." Erza crossed her arms over his chest, "He just went on one small date with Mira. And I get he has huge commitment issues and whatever, but that's no reason to punish you to this extent. It's ridiculous! And if he tries to talk back, I swear he's going to get my foot up his ass."

"You know all the right things to say." And he couldn't imagine falling any more deeper in love with this girl, "… But I said I'd pick up his tab, so I'm going to pay everything in full."

Erza's smile softened, "You're such a great guy."

"No. You're such a wonderful girl." He corrected, taking a hold of her hands.

"I'm lucky to be with such a morally upright and noble man." Erza gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm the lucky one." He explained, "You're beautiful, smart and compassionate. There isn't a single flaw about you that I can think of."

"Oh Jellal…"

"… Scarlet."

"FUCKING SHOES!"

Suddenly the door burst open and before Jellal could even blink, a pair of six inched heels flew across the room just grazing his head by a hair's width. If he had a voice, he would have screamed but for some reason no noise left his mouth. And it just occurred to him that he probably cheated death just now… Perhaps this was a sign to invest in some life insurance? Even so… He breathed out a gulp of air he didn't know he was holding in before stiffly turning around to see the face of his could have been murderer. And he immediately recognized those snow white locks of hair belonging to his girlfriend's roommate.

"… Mira?" Erza blinked, looking totally unfazed by that huge rather unexpected outburst, "Why are you still wearing that dress?"

"Dress?" Although Mirajane usually kept a smile on her face, her current smile was a little crooked, "Oh… You mean this constricting death suit."

"Did you just get home _now_?" Erza arched a brow, "You left Bickslow's party before us. So I just assumed you came home and was sleeping this entire time."

"You assumed wrong." The ivory haired girl huffed, "I've been walking for the past… FIVE HOURS."

"But wait…" Erza was frowning, "That means… Where were you then?"

Mirajane's face turned paler than her hair.

"… And why do you look like an absolute mess?" Erza added.

His girlfriend's questions went ignored, as the ivory haired girl limped to the fridge, grabbed a hold of a water bottle, then disappeared into the direction of the bathroom to be shortly joined by the sounds of running water from the bath.

As if on cue, his phone rang.

"Are you going to answer that?" Erza wondered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It's Laxus…" He sighed.

Erza shrugged, as she focused in on her lunch.

"Hello?" He answered, bringing his cellphone close to his ear.

'Hey Jellal.' Laxus' smug voice echoed in his ear, 'Heard you collected quite a debt last night.'

"Yea…" He rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that."

'No probs!' At least the blond sounded chipper.

"I'm having lunch at Erza's right now. So unless you have something to say, I'm going to hang up on you." He explained, sending his girlfriend a quick smile.

'Yea… About that…' Laxus sounded somewhat nervous, 'Is her roommate there?'

He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Erza whispered from across the table.

He sent his girlfriend a reassuring smile, "Why do you want to know about Mira? I thought you hated her."

"Mira?" Erza's whisper grew slightly harsher, as she leaned closer in hopes of hearing the other side of the conversation.

'… No reason.' Laxus coughed.

"Laxus." He warned.

'… Serious.' Laxus muttered, 'So… Is she there or not?'

"Yea…" He answered slowly, "So what gives?"

'Nothing. Nothing.'

"Two nothings make a something." He retorted.

'… Okay. So hypothetical situation…' Laxus started, 'Say you have a friend… just imagine some ridiculously good looking guy, with abs for days, muscles in all the right places… I'm just per- I mean this imaginary friend is perfect in every way. And say this friend might have boned the bitch demon goddess of prudes despite not being the last two survivors in a world void of life.'

"Wait… Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He frowned.

'… No… Maybe… What do you think I'm saying?'

"Well, at the party both you and Mira got plastered drunk. Do you guys even remember singing that duet on stage?" He arched a brow.

'I don't sing.' Laxus asserted.

"Exactly." He replied, "That's how drunk you were. You guys actually got along really well. See, I knew it would all work out."

'… What are you talking about?' Laxus sounded cautious.

"You two settled your differences right?"

'… No?'

"So you just…" He looked up to meet his girlfriend's steely brown eyes, "… had a one night stand with-"

'Nope!' Laxus quickly denied, 'I need to… Um… Jellal? I can't hear you anymore. Swoosh swerrrr shhh. Bad sherrrrrr reception bzzrrrssssssh call ssshhhhhh disconnecting… Bye!'

Jellal slowly pocketed his phone away.

Expectant brown eyes were zeroed in on him, "… So sweetheart, what was that about?"

"I think…"

The bathroom door clicked open and a slightly refreshed looking Mirajane Strauss entered the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets, "Hey Erza, where's the Ibuprofen? I have a killer headache."

The redhead blinked with a slightly dumbfounded look plastered onto her face.

And from his years of experience dealing with women, Jellal knew to stay quiet. Because if you don't say anything at all, then you'll never say anything wrong. Especially in such a delicate situation such as this one. But his girlfriend was currently incapacitated, and he would gladly break his silence and face an irritated roommate for his lovely girlfriend's sake.

"You did drink quite a bit last night." It felt like he was walking on eggshells.

"… What are you saying?" Deep blue eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." He replied hastily, "But… Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I…" Mirajane paused, "… I kind of blacked out."

"Understandable." He hesitantly nodded, "So when you finally sort of sobered up… where did you say you ended up again?"

"Nowhere." Mirajane's smile had returned.

He was treading in very dangerous territory… "Erza here… We called you a few times last night after we thought you went home. Just to check up and stuff…"

"Yea?" The ivory haired girl blinked.

"Yea…" He slowly confirmed, "… Um… Your brother… Elfman was a little worried too."

Then those blue eyes widened, "Elfman! Oh dear… My phone died last night. I should recharge it and check my messages."

He breathed out a sigh of relief, as the ivory haired girl left the room in search of her phone.

"So did I hear that right? Did your dumbass friend and Mira…" Erza was biting her lower lip.

He shakily nodded his head.

"Hi." Mirajane trotted back into the room with a way too cheerful to be real smile, "So hypothetical question… Say someone you know spent the night with someone they said they never wanted to see again. Would you ever judge this friend? … Would you think badly of-"

"We would never think badly of you." His girlfriend's voice was soothing.

"… I think I left my cellphone at… Laxus' place." Mirajane muttered, her face increasingly turning redder than his girlfriend's hair.

"Well you heard her." Erza had her arms crossed.

He blinked, "A-Are you asking me to call up Laxus or something?"

Erza glared.

"Okay, okay." He raised a defensive hand up, "I'm on it."

* * *

Laxus Dreyar stood over his bathroom sink as he stared into his reflection in the mirror, raising his chin slightly as he carefully rubbed his cheek with his thumb. And he winced, because the place he got double slapped was still stinging like a bitch. And who knew that frail and petite looking ivory haired girl had such a strong arm... Looks were certainly deceiving.

The door bell rang.

And he cursed. Because Makarov forbid it be a hot looking girl… or two hot looking girls… or a pair of hot twins… Regardless, he was now sporting a rapidly swelling cheek and this definitely wasn't a good look for picking up any girls. Maybe if he pretended to not be home…

The door bell rang again. And again. And again.

Fuck it.

He strode over to his front door and peeked through the peephole.

"… Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

As if his day couldn't get any worse…

"Laxus Dreyar!" And that shrill voice was still oh so jarring despite the door between them, "I know you're in there!"

He slowly opened the door and met the face of his ex-girlfriend.

"So are you going to move aside so I can step in?" The girl rolled her eyes.

He took a small step back, "I see you're as lovely as always Anita."

"Thank you." She smiled with disdain.

"… You're welcome?"

"So I was thinking…" This was never a good way to start conversation and Laxus took a moment to brace himself for what's to come, "… We kind of broke up a little too suddenly. I mean… I was at a point in my life where I wanted to get married and have two… maybe three kids. And you were… let's just say that you still had a mindset of an immature pre-teen. But it's been a few weeks and I think you've learned your lesson."

"I don't… what's going on?" There was no point in hiding his confusion.

The girl sighed, "I'm saying: we should get back together and really consider moving into a more… family friendly home. I already called your grandfather in advance and he's coming over in a bit. If I really have to think about it… Yea, we should just throw away all your furniture. I mean… your coffee table might look good in our cat's room… but other than that."

"Wait… A cat room?" He arched a brow, still trying to process just what the hell was going on.

He watched as she strolled around his apartment, "… That couch has got to go. I get the whole leather look, but we're making a switch to fabric. I think it's a little more child safe."

"… Children?" He could feel his jaw drop.

"Speaking of children… We could probably keep your dresser. Not for our room definitely, but maybe if we had a son…" Anita Drink hummed, as she pushed his bedroom door open.

And it just occurred to him that crazy in his room was trying to get back together with him, start a family and have kids despite only having dated for only three months prior to their break up. If there were any red flags, then this one in particular had to be a billboard just screaming: _Danger! Danger!_ And he needed to do everything in his power to get out of this one…

"Sorry Anita… I actually have a new girlfriend." He called out.

And Anita's head popped out from his bedroom's doorway, "Haha… Very funny."

"I'm serious." He muttered.

She sneered, "… You? Yea right… So I was thinking that hardwood flooring is a definite no. We should invest in carpet, because when our baby's learning to walk I don't want to get any scrapped knees."

"I have a girlfriend." He repeated, hoping her reaction might be different if he said it enough.

She blinked, "… What's her name?"

"Um…" He blanked out, "Mira… Mirajane Strauss."

Her lip curled, "… That name sounds familiar… Oh! Isn't she a model?"

"Yes?" He winced. This plan was definitely back-firing…

"… Wait a second…" Anita's voice lowered, "… What's that?"

"What's what?" He asked a little too perkily, as he leaped up to his feet and joined his ex-girlfriend in his bedroom. Was this finally an escape route?

"This." She held up a bra to his face.

He blinked, "Oh… Well um… That belongs to my girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?" She shrieked.

"The one I've been telling you about." He shrugged.

"How come I've never heard of her?" She glared while rummaging through the rest of his room, "And what's this? Is this her cellphone? She left her cellphone here?"

"… Fuck." He cursed. Because that meant… Wonderful. He knew that when Evergreen started dating that boy, he'd see much more of his ivory haired prude. But who'd have thought it'd be this soon?

"Does this bitch live here or something?" His ex-girlfriend yelled, "You know what Laxus Dreyar? I'm done! I'm done with you and your immature ways!"

"So does that mean no life in the suburbs with a crazy wife, kids I want absolutely nothing to do with and a room for a fucking cat?" And he couldn't help but smile his widest smile.

"You're such a jerk!" Anita screeched before slapping him across the face in the exact same fuckingly painful place he just got double slapped this morning. And it felt like he just got the wind knocked out of him, as he stumbled back and recoiled to the blistering agonizingly raw pain. But he watched as his ex-girlfriend made her permanent departure out his front door and couldn't help but think that maybe this was a small price to pay… well, at least compared to her life plans. Maybe his day was starting to look up…

Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

'Hey Laxus,' It was Jellal, 'I know we just spoke earlier until you lost reception or whatever. But did Mira leave her phone there?'

"… Dammit all to fucking hell!"

**To be continued.**

Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
